


Two Ghosts

by Sherl1524



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherl1524/pseuds/Sherl1524
Summary: 現實背景 以Two Ghosts這首歌發想的故事 希望大家喜歡///
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Two Ghosts

他還是那個他。

有著同樣嫣紅的唇瓣，同樣湛藍的雙眼，身上依舊是那件白襯衫，曾經的成對刺青也仍然在他身上閃耀。

但他不再是那個他。

不再是，那個深愛自己的他。

Harry走下飛機，拉著行李隨著通道過海關，直直走到Niall的車前才停下腳步。

「Hi。」

窗戶打開，一個好久不見的臉龐正扯著大大的笑容，眼睛裡滿滿都是光芒。

「Harry！」

周遭的氣氛有點兒浮動，幾個路人紛紛朝黑色福特望來。Harry趕緊把行李放到後車廂，坐進那台不顯眼的小車裡。

「老兄，我可想你了。」Niall說。鏡子反射出他彎起的嘴角，讓Harry不禁也感到喜悅。

「我也想你了。」

寒暄了一陣，Niall繼續開他的車，Harry則看著窗外流逝的風景，想著曾經發生過的事，兩人都沒說話，但他們彼此都知道，不用多說些什麼去填補空白的時光，對他們而言，知道對方都好就足夠了，儘管Harry並不是真正的好。

「我打算把那首歌放進專輯。」Harry輕聲打破沉默。

「哪一首啊？你不是寫了很多歌嗎？」

「寫給他的。」

Niall在明白後眼神漸漸黯淡下來。

「我們還回的去嗎？」

Harry明白Niall的擔心，不過他並不打算做的太絕，不會到那種地步的，不會毀掉他們曾經擁有的一切的，畢竟那是如此珍貴。

「我不會讓One Direction受到影響，你放心。」

「…那首歌很棒。」

笑容很是倔強，Harry忽然發現金髮男孩對於讓他們聚在一起的渴望比自己要多的多。要是那些事從來沒有發生，Harry也會這麼渴望回歸，甚至比Niall還更渴望。不過，發生過的事就像受過的傷，就算時間讓傷口癒合，還是會留下疤。

永遠提醒著他們傷有多痛。

「你知道我可以陪著你。」Niall把行李遞給Harry，順勢給他一個溫暖的擁抱。

「嗯。」

細看才發現Niall的臉比以前成熟好多，原有的稚氣也消失不少，鬍渣點點佈在下巴，但舊有的單純，柔軟依然在他眼底閃爍，像是一個，雖歷經風霜仍保有那份溫柔堅強的勇者。Harry雖然在網路新聞上就知道他的變化，可是親眼看到總不免多了些惆悵。

「不管你要做什麼事，我都會支持你的，Haz。」

福特的車尾燈和金髮男孩一同消失在黑暗的街道，留下Harry獨自一人面對眼前的那幢房子。

那個充滿回憶的，他們共同擁有的家。

回憶總是甜美，可是甜著甜著，有天忽然就苦了。可是苦又怎樣呢？還不是緊緊咬著，皺著臉含在嘴裡，任由淚濕了臉龐，也不願吐出。

房裡的燈是亮的。

Harry推開門的那一剎那，好不容易在心裡堆起的牆毫不猶豫的垮了。

在嚐到柔軟雙唇的剎那。

在看到他的剎那。

好像，又回到那個曾經。

伸出手，卻碰不到任何東西，沒有，等待的人不在這裡。

房裡的燈從來都是暗的。

Harry知道，也接受這個事實。

他可能不曾回來過。

吉他被手指撥弄著哼出幾道旋律，那邊的沙發，有兩個男孩打打鬧鬧只為了搶遙控器，那邊的廚房，男孩烤出散發誘人香味的布朗尼卻不知道更誘人的是他自己，那邊的牆，男孩依靠著，而他的唇舌與另一個男孩相拌，那邊的床，勾魂的叫喚，低沉的喘息此起彼落，整個房子，充斥著兩個男孩溫柔的，美好的光景，然而，對Harry來說，這些炙熱甜美，這些柔軟如蜜的畫面已成幻影。

一切都不再一樣。

從什麼時候開始不一樣？

從什麼時候開始，他們看著彼此卻無法觸碰到對方？從什麼時候開始，他們一起唱著歌卻無法互訴愛意？從什麼時候開始，他們的一舉一動都備受他人限制？從什麼時候開始，他們試著掙脫的枷鎖變得越來越緊？從什麼時候開始，他們終於學會隱藏起真實的自己？

從什麼時候開始，他們總算知道解開鐐銬的方法就是捨去一切的情感，像個鬼魂一般的活著？

然後走向結束。

「Niall告訴我你回來了。」

早晨，陽光透亮，Harry被一陣鈴聲吵醒。

電話那頭是思念的聲音。

「Liam。」

「聽說你要把那首歌放進專輯。」Harry聽不出Liam的情緒。

「那首歌很重要。」

「這代表了什麼？」

「…」

「記得那時候你和我說你們能在一起就好了。」

「卻不知道其實你們都喜歡對方。」

「很好笑啊，我成了你們的媒人。」

「兩個同樣傻的人，都不敢傾訴共有的那份情。」

「寫歌也就情一字吧」

「他對你的情，還是那時你對他的那個情嗎？」

「你的情，還是當年那個情嗎？。」

「你不說也不問，沒有人會知道。」

「過了這麼多年，你們都還是一樣的傻。」

不愧是在團裡有Daddy稱號的Liam，嘮嘮叨叨心心念念，Harry好懷念這種被人掛在嘴邊的感覺。

「Harry，Harry你有在聽嗎？」

「嗯。」一聲嗯是遮不住的笑意，同時也帶著淡淡的悲傷。

「累了就休息吧，想念了，就去找他吧，看看現在的他，看看現在的你。」語氣明顯的軟化，寵溺的像個疼著他們的大哥哥。

「他還好嗎？」

「我也不清楚，但我知道，如果你去找他的話，會好的。」

是啊，Harry想，為什麼明明知道自己去找他的話會好一點，但又不肯去找他呢？

大概是害怕吧。

時間扼殺了勇氣，而現實消弭了最後一絲希望。

「媒體問起的話，怎麼辦?」Liam問出Harry最不想面對的問題。

「還能怎麼辦，像以前一樣回答那些就好了。」像以前那樣，呼嚨過去。

「別忘了，以前我們都在啊，這次，你得自己面對。」Liam輕聲回應。

媒體一直都不在Harry喜歡事物的名單內，他們總是咄咄逼人，挖出一角就當成整體報導，有一點點的可能性就是發生了。

可是他們永遠都報不出那個真相。

經紀公司絕對不在Harry喜歡事物的名單內，因為就是他們把真相都掩埋。

火紅全球的這幾年，多少粉絲曾經問對一個問題。

Larry Stylinson是真的嗎？

Harry好想告訴他們，是，是真的，他的感情是真的，他的愛是真的，全是真的。

那些小動作不是朋友之間會有的，那些甜言蜜語不是因為炒作才說的，每一個眼神，每一次的改歌詞，他是多麼想用這一切表達他的愛，告訴全世界，他和他的情感是真實的。

可是也許就是太真實了，公司也發覺事情的嚴重性，越來越多無法強辯的證據，粉絲的熱情越來越旺盛連媒體都爭相報導，然後，他們被下令不準出現這些動作，不準坐在旁邊，不準私下出入同一個地方，不準在一起。

公司替他們編造出來的故事Harry都會背了，和當時伴在自己身邊的女孩發生的愛情故事也都說到爛了，當時，說謊好像是如此的輕而易舉，開口就是謊言，動作也全是謊，似乎，連自己也被騙過去。

好幾次，伸出想碰觸的手只能硬生生地收回，明明近在眼前，卻恍若隔世。

記得他們分別和女孩子交往時，他們都曾控制不住自己，在訪談的時候，在巡迴的時候，被緊緊勒住的愛意無處訴說，取而代之的憤怒衝動讓他們講出一些能被抓住把柄的話，做出一些無法挽回的動作，氣憤的表情，若有若無的暗示，Liam，Niall和Zayn也從一開始對這些事的不知所措，變成習慣的幫他們掩飾，盡量讓他們的話中的意思不那麼明顯。

也就是那個時候，Harry開始撰寫這首歌。

沙發上的人靜靜地看完紙上被數次塗改過的歌詞。

「想好怎麼解釋了嗎？」棕色眼睛對上那一雙透著光芒的綠眼。

「他們會以為那是給以前的女朋友的。」

Liam嘆了一口氣。「但如果他們直接問你呢？你會說是給她的嗎？」

怎麼可能說的出來，那是Harry一生最想躲避的謊言啊。儘管Harry放了幾句清楚是在對前女友唱的詞在裡頭，媒體還是會想辦法從他這裡得到驗證的。

但是他不會說出口，他說不出口。

「我會說這是私人的事。」猜就讓他們猜吧，Harry只希望他能把這首歌傳達給那個最特別的人。

最特別的。

Louis。

專輯完成的時候，Harry給自己親近的人都先發了一份。

Niall，Liam，自己的家人，曾一起奮鬥過的朋友，Zayn他也寄了一份。

當然還有Louis。

Harry不知道Louis收到之後會不會聽，會不會發現這張專輯有那麼幾首特別的歌是為了他而寫的。

瓶子裡的水只剩一半（註1），Harry從來都不是個樂觀主義者，太過奢侈的事他也從不期盼。

畢竟，Louis聽到了，那又如何?

似乎，也不會如何了。

輕狂時總認為自己能為愛付出一切，事實上根本沒有那份過人的膽量。

本來以為一切阻礙都不算什麼，他們都能一一克服，本來以為，他們兩人可以一起對付全世界，後來仍因為一次次的爭吵，因為沉重的無力感，選擇了分開。

那個女孩被爆出懷孕時Harry心裡是氣的，是委屈的，是不甘的，可是他能怪Louis嗎？他日漸憔悴的臉龐，總是在人們面前扯出比哭還難看的笑容，偶爾和Harry接觸到的那帶著歉疚和怯弱祈求的眼神，一切都無法讓Harry討厭Louis。

他也不曾想過要離開Louis。

但事實是，就算是在他們交往時能真正碰觸到彼此的機會少的就如同他們在談遠距離戀愛。真諷刺，他們的距離明明那麼近。

世界上最近的遠距離戀愛就是他們了吧。

Louis生氣時Harry不能過去安撫他，Harry哭泣時不能得到Louis溫暖的擁抱，沒辦法對彼此說聲，一切都會好起來的，沒辦法。

寂寞緊緊勒住他們，社會壓力在他們的脖子上架上刀片，最終，沒人承受得了。

Harry和Louis之間的氛圍讓Liam跟Niall也很難受，也許讓大家分開一陣子是個好主意，One Direction暫時從世界消失。

而Harry跟Louis的愛，似乎也消失的無影無蹤。

就算見了面，兩人也是冷冷淡淡，Louis的母親離開的時候，Louis第一個通知的不是Harry,站在Louis身邊安慰他的也不是Harry，好像，Louis不再需要他了。

好像，

Louis不再愛他了。

Harry的心也不再跳動了。

演唱會上，Harry唱起那首歌。

吉他旋律流暢，自己的聲音卻微微顫抖。

Same lips red,same eyes blue

還是那樣可口的唇瓣，還是那樣湛藍的雙眼。

Same white shirt,couple more tatoos

還是穿著那件白襯衫，身上的刺青還是成對的。

而他就站在底下。

他的Louis，站在底下聽他唱他們的歌。

吉他嘎然而止。

全場的寂靜彷彿在襯托Harry內心的喧囂。

Louis站在場地的角落，沒有任何動作，只是嘴角淡淡的笑。

「看！是Louis！」一聲驚叫熄滅眾人漸漸燃起的音浪，而Louis附近的人彷彿收到指令般全都退開來。

工作人員和公司的人匆匆從後臺走出來，台上的樂團不知所措的互看，而Harry，Harry跳下舞台，走向那條他曾錯過，如今是該挽回的道路。

「Oops！」Louis的聲音不大但清晰，乾淨純粹不帶一絲雜質，那是Harry烙在心裡的，最接近天使的聲音。

「Hi！」心跳快的彷彿要衝破胸口。

「你該把那首歌唱…」句子倏地被一個擁抱打斷。

不用唱了，因為歌裡的鬼已經找到那份心跳。

「嘿ghost one，冷靜。」淚水順著臉頰流進Louis的衣領裡，緊緊抱著懷裡的人兒，Harry哭的跟個寶寶沒兩樣。

Ghost one，還是那麼的幽默。

他一直知道這首歌是在講誰吧。

背被輕輕的拍了拍「Harry,好好的結束這場演唱會吧，我會留下來的，因為我可是要帶你回家的那個人啊哈哈。」

當然，sweet creature（注2），無法阻止的笑容綻滿Harry帶淚的臉龐。偷偷地把眼淚鼻涕蹭在Louis的白襯衫，Harry走回舞台，這次，Louis也陪著他走上台。簡單的說明他是來給大家和Harry一個驚喜，Louis在台上耀眼的像一顆星星。

最後Harry還是唱了two ghosts，只是唱的有夠爛，毫無那首歌該表現出的感覺。

但他才不在乎呢，一點都不，儘管Louis站在旁邊用令人暈眩的表情凝視著自己。

天，Louis在他旁邊，Harry能感受到Louis每一次吐出的氣息。

We're not who we used to be

We're not who we used to be

We're just two ghosts stand in the place of you and me

Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat

And I can remember how it feels to have a heartbeat

視線裡滿滿都是Louis。

Louis逐漸上揚的嘴角，有著完美弧度的捲髮，比他記憶中還嬌小的身軀，削瘦的兩頰讓Harry忍不住心疼，想要把Louis再度緊緊摟入懷中。

「Harry,不。」Louis搖搖頭，用口型警告Harry別做出別人不准他們做的事，但他勾人而閃爍的雙眼似在傾訴愛意，彎彎的眼角彷若含住這些時間他欠Harry的吻，甜美的無可救藥。

Louis是愛著他的。

不用問，Harry就是知道。

可是之後，他們也還是會繼續說著謊言，疏遠對方，像鬼一樣活著嗎？在自己終於又擁有了心跳之後，結果仍是走向毀滅？

不，他不要。

去他的公司，去他的合約，去他的前途，去他的全世界。

沒了Louis，Harry還要那些幹嘛。

是啊，有了那些，卻失去最重要的東西，一點都不划算。

Harry舔了舔唇，堅決地踏出腳步，吻住屬於他的未來。

注1：The glass is half-empty. 悲觀派: 杯子裡只剩半杯水。The glass is half-full. 樂觀派: 杯子裡還有半杯水。

注2：Sweet creature, sweet creature,Wherever I go, you bring me home 出自Harry的Sweet Creature，據說是寫給Louis的。文中的Louis就用這句打趣Harry。


End file.
